My Egyptian Secretary
by Hot Soup11
Summary: [Bday fic for Rachel!] With Kaiba Land Egypt's construction underway, Kaiba needs a translator-secretary... and he just happens to hire one Marik Ishtar. (Powershipping, KaibaxMarik)


For Rachel, happy birthday! I heart you lots!

**My Egyptian Secretary**

Ishizu Ishtar glanced sideways with raised eyebrows at her younger brother, watching his eyes glaze over and mouth slowly open in astonishment.

"Oh RA! You asshole, Naeem! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Marik," Ishizu began, her tone dry, "don't you think watching daytime soap operas is a little pathetic for a twenty-two year old _male_? If you sit around on the couch all day, you're going to get fat…"

The statement earned her a glare and a jut of the lower lip in her direction. "You don't have the Millennium Necklace anymore, you don't know that! Besides, this is _good_, quality television programming," the Egyptian defended, crossing his tanned, jewelry laden arms. Ishizu sneezed several times and abruptly began coughing, doubling over holding her hands over her mouth, attempting to suppress it. "How you managed to get a _cold_ in the middle of an Egyptian _summer_ is beyond me, sister," Marik commented lightly while patting her back. "Ooo, commercials are over, it's back on."

Finally regaining her breath from coughing, Ishizu rolled her eyes good-naturedly and pulled the blanket around her closer. "Have you thought about getting a _job_ instead of lazing around the house while Odion and I work at the museum?"

Not taking his eyes off the screen, Marik replied, "The only reason I went to college is because you wanted me too… not that I regret it, but what else am I _supposed_ to do? I graduated as a Japanese and English double major. I didn't know what I should have majored in and I don't know what good those degrees will get me anyway… I've sent in my application to the tourist administrations as a translator… I just have to wait. And you should just rest and get over your sickness while we find out if Naeem is really going to leave Suma." Ishizu smiled and shook her head, settling in the couch more comfortably.

- - -

Board meetings, Seto Kaiba decided, were the dullest thing this side of the planet. Well, actually, over the _many_ years he had headed Kaiba Corporations, he had devised a quite lengthy list of dull things he had to bare witness to or attend.

And it wasn't as if he didn't let his boredom show… he sat staring blankly at the presentation and the talking head rambling on and on about _whatever_, his hand propping his head up, and fingers drumming against the glass surface of the meeting table. The CEO glanced over at his vice president, who in turn rolled his eyes and mimicked the presenter by crossing his eyes and mouthing 'blah, blah, blah.'

Pretending to scratch his nose, Kaiba used his hand to hide the wry smirk that wormed its way onto his lips. Mokuba always tended to make things more interesting with his still teenage mentality and vivacious personality. Not that his mentality had stopped him from following in his older brother's footsteps and taking part in the management of Kaiba Corp. With Mokuba so successful at handling the Japanese Kaiba Land, it left the elder with plenty of options; he decided, in the end, to head the American branch.

But now, which was the entire _point_ of the board meeting was to decide whether or not to build a new Kaiba Land and where.

Of course, it was Kaiba's original idea to make a world-wide theme park. And he already knew the outcome of the meeting… they would build in Egypt, but that was Mokuba's idea. In all truth, he didn't want to go set up business there. It reminded Kaiba far too much of the strange affairs that happened in his teenage years concerning Yugi and his group of friends. But… Mokuba had made a spectacular argument as to why they should build there and Kaiba had not much choice other than to acquiesce when the youngest Kaiba produced full plans of architectural brilliance.

Only thing was that Mokuba was still completing his education, coincidentally in Japan, which meant it was up to Seto to oversee construction in the foreign country with a language he didn't speak.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"The next site of Kaiba Land will be in Egypt. I've already bought property and lined up a construction company to begin working on these designs," he paused and slide a pile of papers into the middle of the table. "All they're waiting for is my go ahead."

_Why_ exactly he actually _paid_ these morons, Kaiba wasn't sure. But he _did_ know he'd need to start paying a translator… and good money too. He needed someone who could double as a secretary, taking messages and converting letters and contracts to whatever language necessary. There had to be _someone_, he reasoned, but the problem was finding them.

- - -

Meanwhile, on a different continent, Marik Ishtar sobbed on his sick sister's shoulder while the credits of his favorite show's credits rolled by.

"WHY, NAEEM, WHY?!"


End file.
